


Newmann #bwriterchallenge

by lemonsarentsour



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Angst and Feels, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newton Geiszler Has ADHD, Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsarentsour/pseuds/lemonsarentsour
Summary: A (probably) short Newmann fic a day for 30 days.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost at Sea

Being trapped in his own mind while the Precursors had control of his body and his mouth and his...well, everything, was rather like being lost at sea. In fact, in the times when the screaming in his head was all too much to bear, Newton often retreated to a raft in the middle of the ocean of his twisted head. The shore held nothing but destruction over which he had no control, and so he drifted further into the void of dark water beneath a darker sky. There were no stars in his mind, perhaps that said something, but Newton never had much time to contemplate it before he was hurled back onto shore by sudden crashing waves. He sometimes imagined what it would be like if someone else were on this raft with him, or if a ship may pass by and take him to the safety of a silent shore he could not see. While he wanted to believe that he would one day have no reason to drift into the nothingness, hope was a dangerous thing. And hope was something that the Precursors had gotten very good at stamping out as soon as Newton dared to ignite it in some hidden corner of his ocean.

It was only after the events in Tokyo that things began to change. Newton still had his raft, the shores were still chaotic, but he occasionally saw something else. There was the face of a younger man with stubble gracing his cheeks that sometimes appeared as the flash of a constellation above him, a lady who danced through the water like an iridescent fish before disappearing. They were never concrete, but they were there. He couldn’t say how long it had been since he has been taken away from Shao Industries and kept in this room, and he didn’t much care. That was until he saw a distant light, bobbing up and down as though it were also floating on this endless ocean. Sitting up, he squinted and gazed at the slowly approaching glow, barely registering that he could move of his own accord. It was just for a moment, but he swore he heard a familiar voice. It sounded tired, exhausted even, as it called out to him, asking him to listen, to stay. At once, he had plunged his hands into icy waters, paddling frantically towards the sound. A glance up showed a familiar crooked smile, a brow lined with worry, cane in one hand and lantern in the other.

“Stay with me, Newton. I’m coming.”


	2. Change the World

Green glass glinted against the dark oak of the dining table, one bottle of wine already spent, and another being haphazardly shared between two wide-bowled glasses. The evidence of a meticulously planned and cooked meal was now scattered across the kitchen counters, pans and roasting trays and utensils left abandoned for another time. In the living room, large double-hung windows revealed the late hour; an inky black sky pressed against them, littered with a handful of twinkling stars. Animated voices came from the couch, upon which two men were lazily pressed together, one lying between the legs of the other, back pressed against his torso, chuckling as he clung to the stem of his wine glass while the other poured a little more rich liquid.

“...all I’m saying is, you’d be great at it! Like, who cares about your students or kōhai or whatever, we could move to the deep South and you could become some kind of barbecue king.” Newton was animated, perhaps a little too animated as a droplet of wine flew smoothly from the rim of his glass and onto his glasses, which he wiped carelessly away with his thumb. Hermann does his best to turn to look at him, painting his face with something close to incredulous.

“And what, pray tell, is a ‘kōhai’?” The laugh Newton emitted made Hermann’s chest vibrate, and he gave in to resting his head on Newton’s shoulder. Tattooed arms snaked around his chest, the foot of a glass coming to rest over his naval, fingers lazily tracing lines that he could not see beneath the fresh (if now slightly creased) white shirt.

“It’s like, the opposite of a senpai. A student who looks up to you or something,” Newton explains, leaning in to press his cheek against Hermann’s temple. It was Hermann’s turn to laugh now, the sound morphing into a giggle that made the other man’s heart soar. “Let’s move to Texas and become pro chefs, Herms.” Hermann’s smile deepened, a genuine thing that was rare at this hour. 

“I think changing the world once is quite enough, darling. Perhaps I’ll stick to mathematics.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt list by The Busy Writer, hence the hashtag. I'm gonna try and stick to uploading every day but who knows my bros!!


End file.
